Darling Pan Drabbles
by peterscrazyeyes
Summary: Just a bunch of my Darling Pan drabbles, they're also posted on my tumblr if you wanted to follow me I'm 'mydarlingpan'
1. I Once Believed

**A/N:** So yeah I thought I should put the drabbles I post on tumblr on here as well because I wanted to...anywho hope you enjoy them, and maybe give me some feedback if you do, don't, or if you just hate me, I don't know. Anywho here you go!

**I Once Believed**

Peter had come to save her, from the pirates. That's what she thought, despite everything she still thought that Peter Pan was could be a hero.

"Where is she?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Peter!" Wendy shouted when she heard his voice, pulling at the ropes that kept her attached to the side of the boat.

At the appearance of Pan most of the pirates moved out of the way. "We're not afraid of you!" One brave, or stupid, pirate spoke up, standing between Pan and Wendy.

It happened suddenly, no warning, Wendy had hardly been paying attention to the interaction, too concentrated on getting the ropes off her wrists, if only she had realized that the pirates were the ones trying to save her. With a demented smile Peter slashed his sword through the pirates chest, watching with a strangely innocent look of fascination as the mans body fell, lifeless, onto the deck.

"Anyone else want to stand in my way?" He asked, casually waving his sword at the rest of the pirates, standing possessively in front of Wendy. "Didn't think so." He turned around, and with one swing of his sword sliced through the ropes binding Wendy.

She was shaking when he offered his hand to her. The last three minutes had been the most terrifying, and the most informative, of her entire experience on Neverland. Of course Peter had always made her wary, he did kidnap and threaten to kill her to get her brothers loyalty after all, but despite that she had always, somehow, felt safe around him. This was different though, the look in his eyes, it was as if he enjoyed it, and suddenly taking his hand no longer seemed safe.

"Wendy." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Are you coming, or would you rather stay with the pirates?" It was obviously not a real choice, but if it was Wendy would have chosen pirates.

However, she knew that would not go over well with Pan, she took his hand, swallowing her fear.

Before she knew it she was back on the island, at the camp, but it was empty. Unexpectedly he turned around, shoving her forcefully into the nearest tree. "What was that?" He hissed.

"I-I…" She took many small shallow breaths, attempting to compose herself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You hesitated." He said flatly, he was angry because he knew. He knew that Wendy had stopped believing in Peter Pan.


	2. Until Next Time

**Until Next Time**

"John." No answer, not that one was expected, he was going out of town with Michael for the weekend, she just couldn't help but hope her brothers had stayed.

"What a beautiful home you have."

Wendy's entire body froze, she could have sworn even her heart went silent. "What are you doing here." She hissed, not turning around, for fear that he would be really, that he was really there.

"Won't you look at me Darling?" Peter chuckled. "You took quite the precautions so that I wouldn't find you." Suddenly his hands gripped her shoulders, he leaned in close to her ear. "You keep forgetting, I always get what I want." He let out a humourless laugh when she shook her head. "Yes." He whispered.

"N-no." A tear slid down her cheek and he was in front of her, staring at it with a strange sort of fascination.

"Don't cry Wendy-bird." He seemed genuinely distressed by the notion. "Have I upset you?"

It was Wendy's turn to laugh. "You really don't get it!" She cried. "I hate you. You ruined my life, and now I have a chance to rebuild it…a-and you're ruining that too." She let out a sob, falling to her knees. "As much as I hate you it seems that you hate me more."

Peters face fell. "You came back," kneeling in front of her he pushed her hair behind her ears, tilting her chin up so he could look at her. "I thought you wanted to stay…"

"Even when I begged to leave!"

"I wanted you to stay." He whispered, as though they were in a crowded room and he was telling her a secret. "Come back with me, I need you, Wendy."

"If I said no would you leave me alone?" She asked, finally looking him in the eye for the first time since he'd arrived.

"You know me better than that… is that your answer?"

"Yes."

He smirked, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I shall return." He promised, standing up and walking towards the door. "Until next time Wendy-bird."


	3. Accept It (Parts I and II)

**Accept It (Parts I & II)**

**Part I**

Wendy was having enough trouble adjusting to life as a freshman in high school, being marked as the big bad's territory definitely didn't help. At first she was fitting in, making friends, it wasn't until about three months into the new year that things seemed different. Boys avoided her like the plague. She had barely noticed Peter until then, sure she had glanced at him curiously as any new student would, but she had only spoken to him once and that was only because he had walked right into her. Like she wasn't even there.

Wendy felt it was necessary to tell him off, which was her first mistake.

As everyone knows Peter loves a challenge. She sealed her fate the moment she became that challenge. After that he asked her on a date, and she looked at him incredulously rejecting him profusely in multiple languages, second mistake.

"Uh-oh." Neal whispered, unconsciously leaning away from Wendy, making her roll her eyes.

"Are you really afraid of him?" She stood up from their lunch table, which they sat at alone, because no one but Neal would go near her. "That's it! I'm putting a stop to this." She hissed, marching straight up to Pan, who was standing across the hallway with his friend Felix, smirking at her.

The walk felt longer than it looked, and when she got up to him she almost lost her edge. "I-I don't know what you're t-trying to do, but I don't want to have anything to do with you, ever!"

His smirk only got bigger and more malicious. "Felix, could you give us a moment alone?"

Wendy watched warily as Felix bowed out, chuckling slightly.

"I have nothing else to say to you, and nothing I want to hear you say." She told him, feeling a bit less confident now that she was alone with him, even if there was a whole lunch room full of people behind her, it didn't feel like it.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy." He tsked. "Do you really still not see it?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Getting only a confused expression in return. He sighed, grabbing her shoulders, turning her around to look at the lunch room full of people who were afraid of him and in turn her. "You are already mine, you're the only one who hasn't accepted it."

She stumbled for words for a moment, then whipped around to face him. "Excuse me?! I am not property to be owned, not by you, nor by anyone else!" She almost screamed, but tried to keep her voice down to avoid making a scene, though it was obvious everyone was watching them. Just not as obvious as they would like to.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, a mischievous glint in his eye, he grabbed her arm gently pulling her towards him and whispering into her ear. "I'm patient." With that he winked at her and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" She hissed.

"World Lit. You're going to be late by the way." He smirked as she gawked at the clock, sprinting back to her lunch table where Neal had packed up her books into her bag already.

**Part II**

"I'll have a coffee and a hot chocolate for the lady." He smirked taking a seat next to Wendy who was just about to order. He loved the way her face lit up bright red with fury. "Something wrong, darling?" He asked innocently.

"You can't do that! What if I didn't want hot chocolate!" Wendy fumed, only getting a smirk in return.

"But it is what you wanted." Pete had seen her come in and order a tall hot chocolate everyday from the day he met her.

She just huffed and averted her gaze from his. "That still doesn't mean you have the right."

Peter sighed. "How many times must we go over this? You're mine." He said it so casually she almost completely dismissed it.

"How many times must I tell you, you cannot own me!" She crossed her arms over her chest, throwing three dollars on the counter and walked out of the coffee shop, she'd be damned if Peter Pan was going to pay for her hot chocolate.

"Wendy wait!" He shouted, running out after her.

Wendy kept walking, but didn't get too far before Peter caught up with her grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the alley between the coffee shop and the laundromat.

"Peter…" She began swallowing hard as she gazed at his out of breath figure, almost completely in the shadows. He was standing with his hands on either side of her head and it made her nervous, made her feel caged. "W-what do you want?" She tried to keep her voice strong, but failed, getting a sympathetic look from Peter, which infuriated her.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Wendy. I just want to talk." He tried, sincerely, but his feet shuffled closer to her, eliciting a shaky breath from Wendy.

"Then talk." She spat, trying to move further back, but finding the wall behind her a rather large obstacle.

He picked up a lock of her hair and twirled it in her hand. "One date." He said, suddenly intently staring at her eyes. "You go on one date with me, and if you don't wanna see me again after that I'll leave you alone."

She looked up at him disbelievingly and he held his hands up, as if that proved something, taking a few steps away from her. "What do you say.

"…Fine." She eyed him carefully. "One date, and then you leave me alone!"

He grinned broadly. "That is if you still want me to." He winked. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, at eight."


	4. You Break Everything You Touch

_**Prompt:**__ Peter nearly kills Wendy in a fit of rage but nurses her back go health when he realizes what he has done_

Wendy was just writing in her journal, that Pan had acquired for her, she had a suspicion that he read it sometimes, but she didn't mind all that much. She was always very honest with Peter.

"You think you can lie to me?" She heard the harsh tone from below, somedays Wendy would just stay in the treehouse until he had calmed down, but this sounded serious, and she wanted to be sure he didn't do anything he'd regret.

Her feet quickly found the rungs of the ladder as scrambled to the ground. The scene before her elicited a gasp from the girl. The lost boy was laying on the ground writhing in pain, his lips moving to make silent pleas for his life, no one heard them over Pans harsh breaths as he circled the boy like a predator.

Wendy knew she had to intervene when she saw Peter pull his dagger from his belt running to the middle of the wide circle the rest of the lost boys had made around the scene she clutched his arm.

"Peter, stop!" She shouted, and before another word escaped her lips his arm came back harshly, with purpose, his elbow hitting it's mark smack dab in the middle of her throat.

He turned on her, and suddenly he held her against nearest tree, and it wasn't the Peter she recognized, no this Peter's eyes were wild, but not in the same way, not in the way she was used to.

His forearm came up to her collarbone holding her in place.

She tried to speak up, tell him to stop, to think lovely thoughts, but her words caught in her throat, his first blow appeared to have taken her voice.

"Perhaps you should learn your place, bird." He hissed, and she had never heard so much menace in his voice when he said her nickname. Usually he used it playfully, or as a term of endearment before showering her with light kisses. Now it just felt like knife slicing through her heart though, there was no warmth in his voice, no playfulness, just malice and anger.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her against the tree when she looked away from him to hide her tears. "Look at me!" He enunciated each word carefully and then he smirked, actually smirked.

Wendy felt like she'd fall apart any moment, sure he was never gentle, but he was never this rough, not with her. Her head was pounding from where it hit the tree, her legs and hands shook violently, and she was quite sure if it wasn't for his grip she would be on the ground looking exactly like that lost boy.

"What? Nothing to say now bird?" His expression was absolutely terrifying, so much so that she almost forgot the rest of the boys watching.

Some were turning away, but most just watched with blank looks on their face, not knowing what to do, what they could do. They all swallowed back their objections and just stood their, silently watching the scene before them.

In the next moment Wendy was falling, her only comfort as Peter stood over her menacingly, the cold ground beneath her. "P-Peter." She rasped, everything was spinning and all she saw was her protector, her lover, her only friend, and his eyes were burning into hers with nothing but malicious intentions. "Peter." She whispered once again as her hand slowly reached to touch her wound on the back of her head.

She stared for a long moment at her hand, it was covered, she had only touched it for a moment and yet it was already drenched in the red liquid.

That was when everything hit him, he blinked, and for the first time he saw her, his Wendy-bird, she was hurt, and he was the one that hurt her. "W-Wendy." He whispered, kneeling beside her.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Wendy."

"I'm tired Peter." She whispered, and he shook his head, and she didn't understand why, she just wanted to sleep, she felt so sleepy.

"No, no Wendy. Keep your eyes open. Look at me." His hands slipped under her body and he lifted her up in his arms. "You're gonna be okay, bird. Just don't close your eyes okay, keep your eyes open, can you do that for me, Darling?" He smiled at her playfully, but his eyes were sad, and she didn't understand why.

"Okay." She answered softly, leaning her head against his shoulder, and she did, as long as she could.

-;-

It was hours later when she woke up back in her tree house. "Peter?" She whispered as her eyes found the boy sitting on the side of her bed, hand intertwined with hers, watching her intently.

He smiled, this time it was relief that washed over his face as he ran a hand along her cheek. "You scared me bird."

She blinked up at him, then looked away. "You scared me too." She whispered softly, for the first time Wendy Darling was afraid to speak her mind and it sent sparks of pain through his chest because he was crushing her spirit, he was going to break her like everything else.

Yet, he knew he was far too selfish to let her go.


	5. Don't Speak

_**Don't Speak**_

Wendy didn't realize her mistake, how was she to know that it was going to infuriate both Peter and Felix. She only talked about an old friend, a brother at that. They didn't seem to care about that though, that she thought of him as a brother not a lover, the boys despised the name Baelfire. Every time she spoke of him they would both sneer, usually making a rude comment about the boy, or Wendy.

One day they had been sitting around the campfire, and Wendy was telling one of her stories, about Baelfire, of course. That was the night Felix and Peter snapped simultaneously. It wasn't actually the story it was the lost boy she spoke to afterward.

"You remind me of him, you know…" Wendy giggled, when the boy repeated one of Baelfires lines from the story she had told them. Eliciting another giggle from Wendy. "Bae-"

"Wendy." Peter's voice hissed, stopping her mid-sentence, she turned to face the boys her head tilting at them questioningly. Peter just motioned with his hand for Wendy to come with them as they stood up from there seat on the log around the campfire.

She warily obeyed, knowing the look on Peters face was one that she should not test. She already knew she was in trouble, because he called her Wendy. He called her by a lot of names, Wendy-bird, Darling-dearest, Foolish little girl, yes that was quite a common one for him, but he was never really angry when he used it, but never did he call her Wendy unless she was in real trouble.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked carefully as the two stopped, just out of earshot of the camp, which had alarm bells going on in her head.

Peter smirked, a very disconcerting smirk that sent her attempting to take a step back, because now Felix was standing behind Peter with a very serious look and this was one of the few times she felt unsafe in the boys presence. Not that they were always gentle with her, but they were very protective of her.

Peter began moving towards her, while Felix stood still behind him and gave Wendy a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, to which he body stiffened. Her eyes shifted back to Peter, who was barely an inch away from her now, and before she could even blink his lips were moving against hers.

"I think you know…what have I told you about other boys Wendy." He sighed like a disappointed parent.

She was frozen for a good twenty seconds before she realized what was happening and pushed on his chest. Barely acknowledging her protests, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. She hadn't even realized she had been kissing him back until he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What are you talking about?" She looked back where his eyes were drifting, at the boy she was talking to. "Peter please, he's like a brother to me, why must you always overreact about these things."

"Go to your room, we'll be there shortly." Peter hissed, obviously still upset. "I need to take care of something…"

"No." She replied breathlessly, pulling her hands from his grip and backing away. "You can't just…" She huffed. "Fine, but don't expect me to stay up and wait for you two."


	6. Accept it: Part III

_**Accept It: Part III**_

He really had expected her to show up. He waited for a full two hours at the coffee shop. Until Ruby had pulled up a chair on the side of his empty booth, where he had a cold hot chocolate and an empty glass sitting in front of him, his head lying on the table. "Can I get another coke?" He asked with a frown.

Ruby gave him a not so sympathetic look. "Perhaps it's time for you to get going home? It's late." She picked up his glass and the untouched hot chocolate from the table. "that's what happens when you threaten dates out of girls."

"I didn't threaten her." He muttered, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, adding, so quietly that even Ruby wouldn't here, "I only wanted her to give me a chance…" He walked out, completely determined to sulk the entire way home. Shuffling down the the street he had gone about a block when he heard a very distinct sobbing sound. He recognized it, not the sound, but the base of it, the voice behind it, he knew that voice.

Without another thought he broke into a sprint in the direction of the sound. He found her behind the bowling alley, on the ground, back pressed against the wall, clutching her knees to her chest. "I'm so sorry." He heard her repeating, she didn't seem to acknowledge him until he was right in front of her.

"Peter?" She whispered, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to-" She began sobbing again, and that's when he saw the blood on her hands, and her pretty yellow dress, and now smeared on her cheeks.

"W-Wendy…what happened?" He questioned, gently pulling her hands away from her face. "What did you do?"

"I- I- I think he's dead." She cried.

Peters eyes widened, he glanced around, and that;s when his eyes landed on the lifeless body only a few feet away, he wrapped his arms around her, looking around warily. "I- it's okay, it's gonna be okay."

"How?" She looked up at him, seemingly expecting an answer, and he really didn't have one.

"It just is, alright? Now tell me, Wendy, what happened?"

Wendy shook her head. "H-he came at me, he threatened me…he had a knife and I- I took it from him."

Peter nodded. "It's alright, it's alright." He pulled out his phone out and dialed the sheriff's office. "Hello…" He began unsure of how to explain the situation over the phone.

It wasn't long after that the Sheriff Swan was there. Reassuring Wendy that it wasn't her fault, that there was enough evidence there to prove she was provoked. It didn't seem to make her feel better, and Peter felt a strange wave of guilt wash over him, because it was his fault she was there in the first place.

If he hadn't forced her to go on that stupid date. If only he were someone respectable enough that she would have let him walk with her to the coffee shop, because he couldn't come near her house, no what if her parents saw. What would the neighbors think? He should have just let her be. His fault, his fault, his fault.

Everything he touched broke, and he couldn't do that to Wendy.

Peter stood there, silent, and stoic throughout the entire exchange, almost interrogation, with Sheriff Swan. Only giving short and to the point answers whenever the Sheriff asked him anything.

The night seemed to never end, they had to go to the station to file an official report. Peter said hardly anything, and the few things he did say were not to Wendy.

When they were finally taken home, Emma offered to give them both a ride home, and he told her he lived close by and insisted that he didn't need one. Though the woman seemed very skeptical she let it go.

Over the next few days Peter avoided Wendy like the plague.

"Peter!" Wendy shouted breathlessly when she finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't walk away again, or fast walk as he seemed to be doing. "Didn't you hear me?"

He didn't turn around his spine straightened, and he took a deep breath. "I'm late for class." He told her, a cold edge to his voice making her flinch away and release his arm.

"Are you mad at me?" She questioned, looking down, but quickly she shook her head. "Look, I understand if you like hate me or whatever after what happened, I just thought I would…I don't know tell you I'm sorry…or something." Wendy had felt horrible for getting him involved in that, though she didn't doubt he wouldn't hesitate to get her involved in only slightly worse things.

"You're forgiven." He replied bluntly, beginning to walk again.

Wendy stood there dumbfounded, not that she cared, why should she care. she should be happy, he's finally leaving her alone. Yeah, that's what she is, she's happy.

With a humph she turned and walked away.

This went on for weeks, Peter ignored Wendy and she was very okay with that.

It was strange, though it seemed Peter had grown sick of her and her murderous ways, it still appeared that everyone was avoiding her. Perhaps they hadn't got the memo, or maybe Peter was just intent on ruining her entire high school experience.

The good news was she still had one friend she could count on, one who was currently mocking her.

"He's staring." Bae chuckled. "Don't look yet though, look right…now."

Wendy shook her head, keeping her eyes concentrated on her homework.

"Why aren't you looking?" He huffed. "Come on! It's hilarious, whenever you look at him he starts looking around the room like he's admiring the chipped paint or something."

"Bae, just leave it be. At least he's leaving me alone."

"Oh my god."

"What?" She hissed meeting his somewhat amused gaze.

"You don't want him to leave you alone, you like him!" He accused with a grin.

"I do not…not that it would matter if I did." She muttered, pushing especially hard as she wrote down the next answer, the pencil snapped in her grip and she just stared at it for the longest time.

"Wendy…?" Bae questioned "Are you okay." Bae reached out and put his arm on her shoulder and without even thinking she pushed him away, hard.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, suddenly she looked around, and everyone was staring at her, this time a lot more blatantly. They'd been subtly staring all the time since the accident. She hadn't meant to make a scene. Wendy was getting frustrated with how unbelievably hard it was beginning to be for her to blend in at this school.

Her hand went to cover her mouth and she shook her head horrified as she watched Bae pick himself up off the ground with a groan. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, backing away, and then sprinting for the door that she didn't have to run through the crowd of people to get to.

"Stupid stupid, Wendy." She muttered to herself as she paced outside, running her hands up and down her arms. "Not only do you embarrass yourself in front of the entire school, but then you go out the door furthest away from the only unlocked door in the bitter cold. Aren't you just something else."

"You know the standing outside in short sleeves makes you look crazy enough, I don't think talking to yourself is gonna help your case."

She whipped around to find the one and only Peter Pan, holding her bag and her jacket.

"I thought you might need these, you wouldn't want to go back in there and ruin your dramatic exit." He shrugged, walking towards her with the same sly foot steps she remembers from before the worst first date ever.

"…Thanks." She grabbed her jacket and slipped it over her shoulders and then snatched her backpack from him, curtly turning and walking away.

"So…Wendy Darling skipping class." He chuckled, walking alongside her. "How unlike you."

"What are you doing?" She hissed, refusing to turn and acknowledge him, like he had done to her not so long ago.

He shrugged. "Walking you home."

Finally looking at him, she gave him an incredulous look. "No, you're not. You're going to go back to the school or to your home, but you're not coming with me."

Suddenly he stopped, grabbing her elbow and pulling her around so they were only inches apart. "No, I'm walking you home." His eyes were so intense, and sincere that she hardly recognized them. There was no playfulness, no mischievous glint, just fear, something she had never expected to see in his eyes.

"Fine." She snapped after composing herself. "But for your information I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just don't want you to have to." He gritted out through clenched teeth, his words were barely understandable and she pretended not to hear them.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a bit hot and cold."

-;-

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, and follow me on tumblr if you'd like 'Mydarlingpan'**_


End file.
